Addiction
by Lexie BeautyKiller
Summary: SasuNaru.Rated M for implication of sex and drugs.Naruto just can't get enough of his two new found addictions. That's all I really can say.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

_This is in Naruto's POV. And this is a one shot that summarizes Naruto and his addictions (not in anyway connected to the series I just made them up) so it's short. I should really be working on my other stories._

I don't remember when this began or how it did. However, I don't really care anymore. I know I'm slowly rotting away from the inside out for my stupid mistakes. But it just feels so good that I can't stop myself. All I want is to fulfill my sinful desires.

Iruka-niisan is beginning to question my sudden disappearances and where I disappear to after the missions are over. He even cornered me once, trying to force the answers out through my lips. But I won't utter those sinful words, they are my own dirty little secret. My connections with them began to become so strained that only a small piece of thread connected us now.

I don't care about everything else now. All I want is him and "it". I know what I do in order to get "it" is wrong, but truthfully I love it. I literally sell my body to him just so I can get even a at least a bit of a taste of my new addiction. He is where I hide when the day is over. He is my strongest sinful desire. Inside I know I should stop, I know this won't ever work and it shouldn't exist. But I can't stop. The addiction is stronger than I'll ever be able to handle.

Every night since this slip in my judgment occurred, I came to our little place to satisfy my craving greed. But I'm not alone in this sin, I see the very same addiction in his eyes when I look at him. He feels the same as I do. We both don't dare reveal our secrets to outside world. We lock ourselves in our own little world just him and me.

This can't be love just only lust. We just use one another to fulfill our wants. I know I don't deserve the thing called love. Not after I took the plunge into the deep abyss. But I'll never be able to blame him for my new obsessions and dark corruption. For I believe that deep inside I've always had this obsession just buried too deep to see.

After he's done with me he finally gives me what I came for. As I take it, the world begins to blur and my mind goes numb. I watch as he smirks at my ridicules state, but I can't think straight anymore and my world begins to melt away. But I don't mind, my desires have been fulfilled for that one moment and that's all I've wanted. He soon joins me in my utopia and we continue our sinful dance throughout the night.

Daylight creeps into our little haven where no one knows exists and awakens me. I open my eyes to the light only to be blinded for a few moments. I see that he continues to sleep on top of me, exhausted from nightly activities. I love these serene moments when it seems there are no others and just us two. Except, looks can be deceiving. This is only a mask over our pains.

I quietly crawl out from underneath him to take a warm shower to relax my muscles. As I stood in the shower stripped of any cloth, he came in. He wraps his arms around my waist in an intimate gesture. But I know this would never work and a lone tear escapes the chamber of my eye mixing in with the cascading water. I know my dark wish is to be his lover and not his play toy, I'm not oblivious to this wish.

I quickly change after I dry myself off. I get to walk off when I feel his eyes on the back of my head. I can tell that he's watching me leave the place from the doorway to our secret. I don't look back, I just can't make myself look into his eyes and find things I don't want to see. So I walk off towards the training grounds leaving him behind to restart our little sinister cycle. I don't know if it will ever stop moving in a never-ending circle or even if I truly wish this to stop. Sometimes I think maybe some supernatural being out there wants us to be together.

And other times I just think I'm being greedy.

**Author Note: Just so there is no confusion, Naruto is addicted to drugs (Sasuke got him hooked on it but not that addicted as his other addiction) and Sasuke(in the lust sense, I guess). **

**This story implies that Naruto gives himself to Sasuke as a "fuck toy" as payment for the drugs, but he likes it of course (and so does Sasuke). **


End file.
